


Lunch Break

by Kuroogane



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, Pre-Canon, hope you like normies cause i sure the fuck do, major ndrv3 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 04:44:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9863429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuroogane/pseuds/Kuroogane
Summary: Kaede and Saihara have some small talk.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally a short post on tumblr for a fic ask meme, decided to bring it here for the hell of it. Feedback's always welcome!
> 
> ..I really needed a better title orz

“..Can we talk about something else besides Dangan Ronpa for once?”

Saihara looked at you as if you just said you’d just killed a man. 

He was in the middle of describing this week’s, “exciting,” episode. You were half listening and half eavesdropping on a more interesting conversation, as the blue-haired boy described how the SHSL Florist went berserk and tried to kill half the cast with a chainsaw. Regardless of what happened, it was still mindless drivel to you either way.

“R-Really Akamatsu-san..?”

The way his voice strained almost made him sound like someone was slowly pushing a knife in his stomach. As if he couldn’t stop talking about Dangan Ronpa for second or he’d die right in the middle of the classroom then and there.

“I-I mean, you still can talk about it if you want! But, it’d be nice if could talk about something else for a change!” You fumbled, going back to picking at your lunch. Mentally cursing at yourself while doing so, but it was the truth, you were tired of him talking about that stupid reality show every waking second, but you never actually had the courage to actually tell him to stop until now. 

“No, it’s fine. I get it!”

You looked up from your food and notice that Saihara was.. Taking the whole thing about not talking about DR for once pretty well. Almost a little too well-

“I can see how just talking about the show all the time could get boring, so let’s talk about if you’d think you’d win or not Akamatsu-san?”

Damn it.

“Me..? Um..” You went back to playing with your lunch, from what little you knew, whatever bonds the contestants shared with each other, they’d always end up getting stabbed in the back, both literally and metaphorically, and by their own teammates they trusted oh-so dearly. Rinse and repeat for the next trial, and the next season, it seemed that those kids never learned. You'd think that the cast would be smart enough not trust anyone seeing how the producers pick, "Danganronpa Superfans," or whatever.

If you really were in the game.. You weren’t sure if you’d win, but you knew you wouldn’t be foolish enough to trust anyone there. Anyone who's at least watched one episode would know that. And hell, you've got your own trust issues too. Again, you think wouldn't win, but..

“Honestly? I really don't know.. I'd be smart enough to only look out for myself though." 

"..So the backstabber type then, huh?"

"More like.. The lone wolf type?" You chimed in, it was a little concerning how he just went straight to backstabbing. You had some morals.

"Either way, this just a fair warning Akamatsu-san-"

"The backstabbers usually die first."


End file.
